Small lights have been used for many years. Small flashlights have become popular of late due to advances in the design of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) and the incorporation of LEDs into small lights of all types. While such lights have proven extremely effective due to their brightness and low battery power requirements, light design seems not to have taken full advantage of the light weight and small size advantages of LED technology. For example, small LED flashlights have been designed to be clipped onto the brim of ball caps. While sometimes clumsy due to their weight, they often do permit one to walk without holding a flashlight, thus freeing the hands for other things. Headlamps designed to be strapped to the head have proven even more effective in permitting the wearer to perform a variety of tasks. LED technology has also been incorporated into reading lamps, again providing brightness in a small package.
While such lights have taken advantage of lightweight LED technology, they seem to be somewhat limited in their versatility. For example, small LED lights are often designed to be part of a headlamp, a flashlight, a headlamp or reading light. Rarely has a light been designed that can be useful for all of these applications.